Disoriented Family II
by hetaliaprincess
Summary: Story about Second Balkan war. Starring: Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece, Montenegro. Just like the first part, this will be a short story about Balkan. I have Bosnian/Croatian/Serbian origin, so I can say that I am a Balkan girl :) Balkan history, relations and everything is so interesting. I will also mention other important countries like Germany, Austria, France, Russia etc.


**Disoriented family II**

**_Chapter 1_**

Though the Balkan allies had fought together against the common enemy, that was not enough to overcome their mutual rivalries.

.

**The ****Treaty of London ****was signed on 30 May during the ****London Conference of 1912-1913****. **

**The terms enforced by the Great Powers were: **

**- All European territory of the Ottoman Empire west of the line between ****Enos****on the ****Aegean Sea ****and ****Midia ****on the ****Black Sea ****was ceded to the ****Balkan League****, except Albania.**

**- The Ottoman Empire (Turkey) ceded Crete, while it was left to the Great Powers to determine the fate of the other islands in the Aegean Sea.**

**- The borders of Albania and all other questions concerning Albania were to be settled by the Great Powers.**

**However, the division of the territories ceded to the Balkan League was not addressed in the Treaty, and Serbia refused to carry out the division agreed with Bulgaria in their treaty of March 1912.**

.

.

„You promised me!" Bulgaria yelled. „You said that Macedonia can marry me... You promised that you_'_ll not stand on our way."

„I never said that!" Serbia protested. „I promised you some of her territories and you got them. What do you want now? You already got..." Serbia wanted to finish her sentence, but Bulgaria yelled „You bitch! You have no honor.."

„Bulgaria.." she tried to calm him. „We are allies, we have to.."

„Fuck that.." he yelled. „You are my enemy, my rival.. You always were!"

„You can not have her, Bulgaria." Greece said.

„This is not in your business Greece! Stay out of this!" green eyed nation warned him. „This is between me and my "sister"." he looked at her with anger.

„You are wrong. This IS in my business. If you hurt her, you hurt me."

„Oh how romantic, I think I'm gonna cry now.." Bulgaria said.

Greece ignored this. „And also, Bulgaria.. You need to stay away from my territories." Greece warned him with his soft clear voice.

_FLASHBACK_

"_If he gets Macedonia, he'll become too strong." Greece said this and looked at Serbia. _

_She was thinking about something._

"_This could cause a new war.." he said. "You know him. He always liked to dominate. He was attacking you always before Turkey came and attacked us all." Greece warned her._

"_I'm not happy about what happened in London, Greece." Serbia looked at him. "It looks like I got nothing. I mean… I AM independent now and that is GREAT, but.. I have no access to Adriatic sea and Albania is independent and to be honest she doesn't deserve that." she said with angry tone of voice. "What did she do to deserve such privilege? We fought, Greece, she didn't.."._

"_I know Serbia. I know. It's not fair.. And Bulgaria is acting like a boss now. It's really not fair." he tried to talk again about Macedonia problem._

"_It's not.. And about Macedonia…" Serbia paused for a moment._

"_What about her?" Greece asked._

"_They didn't solve that problem in London."_

"_And?" Greece was interested in what Serbia is going to say next._

"_We will solve it.."_

"_How?" he asked._

"_In our way. We can't give her to Bulgaria... She's ours." Serbia finaly said and Greece was more than happy with this answer._

_._

_._

"What is this? Why are you arguing? And in MY house…" Russia was shocked with the words he heard from his Slavic cousins. "This is truly disappointing." he added.

"Yes.. It_'_s truly disappointing how you treated me in London, big cousin." Bulgaria said.

Russia was angry, and he was angry like never before. He helped a lot to this South Slavs.. He gave them his support, weapons, people to fight for them.. He even was in war with Turkey for them and they are so rude to him now… Ungrateful bastards, he thought.

"How dare you!" Russia yelled at Bulgaria.

Bulgaria froze from fear. This tall Slav, Russia looked really scary sometimes. Everyone were scared. Serbia never saw this side of Russia_'_s character. Greece even started to wondering what the hell is he doing here with this crazy family..

"I said the truth." Bulgaria answered with tiny voice.

"I didn't ask you that, I asked you how dare you to speak like this to me!" Russia was furious now.

_FLASHBACK_

"_All right now, ladies and gentlemen. We are here in London because of the decisions we need to make about Balkan nations who managed to defeat Turkey and to liberate themselves from his rule after so many centuries." England said._

"_Bravo for them." Italy interrupted England and France found this amusing._

"_Please be quiet." England said and looked at them with his cold eyes.._

"_So.. What are we going to do?" Germany asked. "They fought bravely, they deserve to be independent but situation there is.. complicated." he noticed._

"_It's complicated but it can be solved." Russia said to Germany._

"_Fine.. Tell me than Russia.. How do you think to solve that mess?" Germany asked._

"_He is going to support his Slavic allies.. Right, Russia?" Austria asked._

"_Well.. That is logical.. Who supports enemies?" Russia now asked._

"_You have no enemies in that region Russia.." Austria answered. "All Balkan nations should be independent.. Albania too.." she said._

"_Albania? Let me guess.. I'm not the only one who has Balkan ally?" Russia asked her and smiled._

"_I guess you're not.." she answered smilling._

"_I support this about Albania.." Italy said._

_Interesting, Russia thought. What are they planning with her. Maybe they want to use her against Serbia, he worried._

"_I have to say that I'm impressed with Serbia." France admitted._

"_Oh please.." Austria said._

"_What? You don't think that she's quite impressive?" he asked._

"_I share your oppinion, my friend." Russia said._

"_Of course.." Germany smiled._

"_And Macedonia?" England asked. "What are we going to do with her?"_

"_Oh that one is more than complicated.." Austria said._

_._

_._

"This is to much.. You are not my father Russia. I_'_m leaving.." with this words Bulgaria left his ex allies to wonder what will happened after this?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**On 29(16) June 1913 General Savov, under direct orders of tsar ****Ferdinand I****, issued attacking orders against Serbia and later Greece without consulting the Bulgarian government and without any official declaration of war.**

**During the night of 30(17) June 1913 they attacked the Serbian army at ****Bregalnica river ****and then the Greek army in ****Nigrita****.**

"You attacked me!" Serbia yelled.

"You attacked her too?" Greece asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't!" Bulgaria answered.

"You did it without declaration of war! And you say that I have no honor?!" Serbia said with sadness. "You attacked me at night. My army didn't even know who are we fighting.."

"My forces were just a few kilometers away and also rushed to the battle." Montenegro said.

"What were you thinking, Bulgaria? That you were going to win?" Greece asked.

Bulgaria was hiding his green eyes behind black shiny hair. "This is war.." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"So he dared to attack you.. What a shame.." Russia said.

"Don't worry, cousin.. We will handle this." Serbia said. "We also have a new ally".

"Really, who?" Russia asked.

"Romania.. and maybe even Turkey.."

Russia was surprised. My little Balkan allies are learning fast, he thought.

Serbia and the Greece had a military advantage on the eve of the war because their armies confronted comparatively weak Ottoman forces in the First Balkan War and suffered relatively light casualties while the Bulgaria was involved in heavy fighting in Thrace. Bulgaria also held some advantages, controlling internal communication and supply lines.

**By 30 July the Greek army was outnumbered by the counter-attacking Bulgarian army, which attempted to encircle the Greeks in a ****Cannae****-type battle, by applying pressure on their flanks. The Greek army was exhausted and faced logistical difficulties. The battle was continued for 11 days, between 29 July and 9 August over 20 km of a maze of forests and mountains with no conclusion.**

**The Greek King, seeing that the units he fought were from the Serbian front, tried to convince the Serbs to renew their attack, as the front ahead of them was now thinner, but the Serbs rejected it.**

"What do you mean you can't help?" Greece was surprised.

"I'm sorry.. I have problems too Greece.." Serbia answered. " You asked Romania for help, right?"

"I didn't.. Wait.. I mean.. He accepted to be our ally but.."

"If he's our ally than ask him to help you." Serbia said.

**Romania had raised an army and declared war on Bulgaria on 10 July(27 June) as it had from 28(15) June officially warned Bulgaria that it would not remain neutral in a new Balkan war, due to Bulgaria's refusal to cede the fortress of Silistra as promised before the First Balkan war in exchange for Romanian neutrality. **

"You too Romania?" Bulgaria was shocked.

Romania smiled "Why are you so surprised, dear neighbor? You would do the same thing if you were on my place.." Romania stated. "Don't play innocent, when we all know you very well.."

**Seeing the military position of the Bulgarian army the ****Ottomans ****decided to intervene. They attacked and finding no opposition, managed to recover eastern ****Thrace ****with its fortified city of ****Adrianople****, regaining an area in Europe.**

"So.. we are allies now.." Turkey said smiling.

"Circumstances.." Greece said. "But don't fool yourself.. You are still my biggest enemy."

**In the resulting ****Treaty of Bucharest**** in 1913.****, Bulgaria lost most of the territories it had gained in the First Balkan War in addition to being forced to cede the ex-ottoman south-third of Dobroudja province to ****Romania****.**

**The boundary line separating Greece from Bulgaria was drawn from the crest of ****Belasica ****to the mouth of the ****Mesta****(**_**Nestos**_**), on the ****Aegean Sea****. This important territorial concession, which Bulgaria resolutely contested, in compliance with the instructions embraced in the notes which the ****Russian Empire ****and ****Austria-Hungary ****presented to the conference, increased the area of Greece from 64,790 to 108,610 km2. **

**The territory thus annexed included large parts of ****Epirus ****and ****Macedonia****n territories, including ****Thessaloniki****. The Greek-Bulgarian border was moved eastwards to beyond ****Kavala****, thus restricting the Aegean seaboard of Bulgaria to an inconsiderable extent of 110 km, with only Dedeagach (modern ****Alexandroupoli****) as a seaport.**

**In addition, ****Crete ****was definitively assigned to Greece and was formally taken over on 14 December that year. Within this region was also ****Florina****.**

**Vardar Macedonia ****stayed with Serbia.**

"Its not over yet." Serbia said. "Not for me."

"Because of Bosnia?" Greece asked.

"Yes.. I'll have to deal with Austria now.. She wants his territories and I can not let that happen.. Because... I could be next.."


End file.
